User talk:Gwledig/Build: R/Any Barrage Protector
Now you have it on your space. You can always move it later if you want to keep it--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 14:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Please use the "show preview" button to avoid clogging RC -- Star talk 01:53, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Signing From what I can see, you are not signing your comments, please do so with 4 ~'s (~~~~). I would also suggest you use Show Preview, as you may end up accidentally flooding the RC. --Frosty 03:04, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : --[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about your build It looks like your build is going to be deleted; however, you seem to know wiki-style pretty well and have a unique ability to explain things in a detailed way. Because of that, why don't you try improving our Guide section a little? You could work on the Ranger guide first if that's something that you know well. I'm sure they could use some cleaning up or some more detailed explanations. Of course, this is just a suggestion, so don't feel like you are required to do any of this. I just thought it would be a good way for you to use your talents to benefit our wiki :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:32, 7 January 2010 :I actually write a guides for a livin for international students, I might do that, already been lookin over the wiki, I dont get much spare time (today's a freek cos of the snow) but I'll try.. --Gwledig 18:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. You'll probably find that to be much more rewarding for the type of work you're doing here over the build you posted. Builds get a lot more criticism than guides. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:35, 7 January 2010 :::If you are looking into expanding other build articles or guides, it would be a good idea to link to Guild Wars Wiki or Guild Wikia in a simpler and better looking manner. By using either Linked Text (for Guild Wikia) or Linked Text (for Guild Wars Wiki) you can cut the amount of time writing articles, and the page will look a lot better. Example: This will link to Lightning Reflexes. Hope that helps. --Frosty 19:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::thanks Frosty that's a time saver.... --Gwledig 20:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey I am not sure why you are still editing a page that is about to be deleted (I really think you should move it to your user space since you worked so long on it). Then relax in the Liverpool park and figure out if you should use pounds or euros.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I prefer cowrie shells, much better currency... --Gwledig 21:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) now you can always move it if you don't want it on your user page...like USER:Gwledig/Build: R/A Barrage Protector. If you want to. It helps with organizing your builds.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :FYI...You did it right. You can click on the undo to revert back if you want.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC)